Mouse and Giraffe
by EuphorianDystopia
Summary: Zarry fic dedicated to Lu. COULDN'T FINISH IT MYSELF LU! PLEASE GET AN ACCOUNT SO WE CAN CONTINUE!


Zayn bit his lip nervously, entering a new school was always hard, he sat in the waiting room of the front office for a student who was going to show him around. Hopefully the person would be kind...

Harry sighed as he walked towards the waitingroom. Harry was not in a good mood today, so hopefully it wouldnt be a bitchy girl or anything. He yawned as he entered the waitingroom.

Zayn looked as a tall boy with curly hair walked in, he looked half asleep. The woman at the front desk seemed to recognise him though and called Zayn over. He stood, "This is Harry, and this is Zayn, Harry'll be showing you around just until you find your feet here." She explained, Zayn nodded smiling meekly at the boy who, up close, was essentially towering over him.

Harry nodded, smiling at Zayn. " Lets go." He said, once again walking out of the waitingroom. He was happy it was in the middle of a class, cause then there wouldnt be many people in the halls.

Zayn nodded, glad to be in a corridor where he wasn't getting pushed around by a crowd of people, he hated crowds. He didn't speak to Harry either, too shy to start a conversation.

"So, how old are you?" Harry asked as he looked over at zayn, walking past a bunch of lockers.

"Y-Your age... I suppose." Zayn said, "Coz they'd have to put me with someone in my year, right?"

Harry shrugged. " Well, yeah.. you just .. Look so young." he chuckled, looking at Zayn.

Zayn blushed, biting his lip, "And you look like a giraffe." He countered, "How'd you get so tall?" He joked

Harry smirked. " Cause i always wear high heels y'know." He joked, finally getting to the classrooms.

Zayn actually checked Harrys feet. Feeling stupid after he had. "Oh." He whispered smiling. Maybe Harry would be his friend? Maybe making friends wasn't as hard as it seemed?

Harry laughed as Zayn actually believed it. "So, this is the classrooms. Im anyone can show you to your class if you need help."

Zayn bit his lip and nodded at the curly haired boy. "Apparently they paired me with you coz we had the same schedule or something..." He whispered. "I can just follow you to classes." He whispered, "I don't have to walk with you, if you don't want..."

He added shyly

Harry chuckled, looking down at the dark haired boy. "Why shouldnt you be talking to me? Its not like im going to kill you or something.."

Zayn shrugged, blushing a bit, "No, but you've got your own friends you'll wanna be with. The new kid is generally seen as a freak anyway, so I don't want you to have to feel you have to cart me around with you."

"no. I havent got that many friends either." Harry said with a small smile, continuing to walk.

Zayn smiled, "If you say so." A blonde boy walking toward them smiled when he noticed Harry,  
"Hazza!" He said, calmly, despite how late he was to class, he didn't seem to be in any rush to get there.

Harry grinned at Niall. " Hey Niall. Shouldnt you be in class?"

'Niall' Chuckled, Zayn just watched the two, "Yeah but I got to school late like always and you know I don't really mind, I have nice teache-" He stopped and Looked at Zayn, "New student?" He asked, Zayn nodded, noting the Irish accent the boy had, "Well, don't you speak? Whats your name?" Niall asked excited,  
"Zayn." He whispered.  
"Harry why are you showing a minor around?" Niall asked, Zayn blushed.  
"Why does everyone think I'm a minor?"

Harry laughed. "Oh, uhm.. He's just as old as us. He just.. Looks a bit younger." he giggled.

Zayn blushed lightly, Niall grinned, "So is he going to sit with us Hazza? Please say yes! He looks friendly!" Zayns blush grew, Even this Irish bloke was taller than him, that was surprising. Irish people were generally quite short in his experience.

"Sure, if you want to.." harry replied, looking at Zayn.

Zayn smiled, "Only... I don't want to intrude..." He said, biting his lip nervously,  
"You're not intruding." Niall said quickly, "I gotta go now, I don't have excuses for missing class." Niall smiled at Zayn, "You might want to warn him about me and Lou though, so he doesn't freak if he sees us... Y'know." Niall giggled at the thought and then pretended to tip a hat, "Pleased to meetcha Zayny." He said giggling, "Thats a good nickname, I like that."  
"Go to class before you get told off." Zayn said laughing  
"Oh, right." Niall chuckled, running off.

Harry looked after Niall, chuckling. "Well, he's a weird one, right?"

Zayn nodded, "What did he mean about him and Lou?" He asked, "They together or something?"

Harry nodded. " Yeah. And they're not too.. Uhm, shy about it. "He laughed.

Zayn smiled, "Thats fine. Is she pretty?"

"She?" He chuckled.

Zayn nodded, "Oh... I get it. He's gay." He laughed, "Thats fine." He giggled, "I thought Lou was short for Louise or something..."

"No, its Louis. He's a year older than us, though." he said, hearing the bell ring, saying it was lunch.

Zayn shrugged, "I'm bi... So Its not weird to me or anything."

Harry blushed lightly. "Yeah, im.. Uhm. I'm Harry." He said, mostly joking as he grabbed Zayns hand, walking towards the cafeteria.

Zayn rolled his eyes, blushing as Harry took his hand. "You're Harry?" He asked amused, "I'd never have guessed!" He said like it was the greatest discovery ever, "Hey mind slowing down? I cant walk that fast. You're taller, longer legs."

Harry laughed. "I have model legs." He joked, laughing as he slowed down.

Zayn nodded, "Whatever." He said, finally looking at the taller properly. Realising how good looking he was. Shame he seemed straight...

Harry entered the cafeteria as he saw Niall and Louis. " Come on." He said, walking over to them, sitting down.

Zayn followed gingerly, "He really does look younger." Louis said as he approached, Zayn blushed. "Hazza bear, Liam went to find Danni. Did you text him?" Louis said, before standing, "I'm Louis." He said to Zayn, holding out a hand which Zayn shook  
"Zayn." He replied quietly  
"Its so cute how shy he is." Niall said, Zayn blushed, Louis hit Niall lightly  
"You'll freak the poor boy out!"

Harry shook his head, smirking as he sat down. "I think he already freaked out when he met Niall earlier." He joked.

Zayn shrugged, "Nah." He said, "Blondie seemed quite nice." Niall giggled  
"Nicknames." He said trying to look mean.  
"You called me Zayny!" Zayn protested, Niall collapsed in giggles

"I'll start calling you that too." Harry giggled, looking at Zayn.

Zayns jaw dropped, "But it makes me sound like a child!"  
"Match your appearence!" Louis joked, Zayn pouted, "Kidding bro, but seriously, you look like at least three years younger..."

"Yeah, You look like you're.. Fourteen , or something." Harry giggled.

Zayn blushed, "Is it that bad?" He asked

"No. Im sure you're getting liker for looking like that." He chuckled.

Zayn pouted, "What If I don't want a bunch of pig headed girls asking me out?"

Harry shrugged. " I guess you'll just have to deal with that,Zayny." Harry giggled, looking at him.

Zayn sighed, "Then maybe I'll just have to get a bunch of piercings and make myself ugly."

Harry frowned. " Why would you want to make yourself ugly? I think you're beautiful." Harry said, blushing as he realized he said that out loud.

Zayn frowned, "I'm not." He said, blushing, "But I don't like... Dealing with people..."

"Dealing with people?" Harry asked, looking at Zayn.

Zayn nodded, "I don't... Cope... With a new environment, I..." He blushed, hating how insecure he always was.

Harry chuckled. " Awe. I'm sure you'll fit in."

Zayn smiled, "I already have, luckily, you guys are amazing."

"I know." Niall said jokingly.

"Vain little Leprechaun." Zayn laughed  
"But I'm taller than you!" Niall complained.

"But you was much shorter before!" Harry argued, laughing as he looked at Niall.

Niall rolled his eyes, "Hey lads." A voice came from behind Zayn, "Danni is sick today... Oh, well, a new student?" Zayn turned to a boy who standing looked just shorter than Harry but from Zayns seat, looked giant, "How'd you manage to get a fourteen year old to sit with us?" Zayn huffed at the comment.  
"Oh, he was cute, so Harry kidnapped him." Niall said, which, somehow, the boy took as a valid reason.  
"I'm Liam." He said smiling.

"I didnt kidnap anyone." Harry mumbled, crossing his arms as he watched them.

Zayn sighed, "I'm not fourteen." He said slightly annoyed that everyone seemed to miss that part. Or accept that he looked so young. "But surely someone our age couldn't be THAT short." Liam accused, Zayn huffed and Niall hugged him  
"Aww its okay child." He said, Zayn rolled his eyes.  
"Not a child, and I'm not THAT short!"

Harry couldnt help but giggle as he saw hos frustrated Zayn got." Fine, you're not that short. You're taller than everyone." he said jokingly, ' bending his knees to be shorter than zayn.

Zayn bit his lip, Harry was almost kneeling just to be shorter, "God, I'm a midget!" He said horrified, "Wow, I've only known you five minutes and I figured that out before you!" Louis giggled.

Harry couldnt help but laugh. " But its cute. Y'know. to be short. " Harry chuckled, patting zayns head.

Zayn sighed, "Its ridiculous." He countered.

"You can walk around on your tip toes all day." Harry giggled.

"Too much effort." Zayn hummed lazily

"You can borrow my sisters high heels." he smirked.

"In your dreams." Zayn said, raising an eyebrow.

"They'd be ten sizes too big for Little Zayny!" Niall cooed

"Nu'uh, Gemma is just as small as Zayn!" Harry laughed.

"Wow, she's small!" Louis cooed  
"I'm not wearing heels." Zayn said firmly, Liam laughed  
"They'd break his ankle, its dangerous." Zayn sighed  
"Nah, but he'd freak out." Niall said, "He'd be like, "Get me down! I'm so high up!"

Harry laughed."Wait.. Did people talk to you like this at your old school?" He giggled.

Zayn frowned, "I was homeschooled."

"you were?" Harry asked, tilting his head.

"Nawww I lied." Zayn laughed

sarcastically

Harry rolled his eyes as he chuckled.

"Whats that like?" Niall asked, "You wouldn't have many friends like that..."

Harry bit his lip as he looked up at Zayn. He had to admit was beautiful.

Zayn shrugged, "I thought, I'd never need friends... I didn't know how much more fun I could have with them, so I never really cared."

Harry frowned. " I wouldnt have survived withouth friends." he chuckled.

Zayn smiled, "I don't think I could go back to that now... Harry was my first friend... Practically ever."

"I was? Oh My, i feel amused." he joked, laughing.

"Why amused?" Zayn asked

"I was just joking, it was nothing." he chuckled.

Zayn frowned, "I don't get it." He said, Niall and Louis laughed at his response. He turned to them, "I thought Harry said you'd be worse..." He said  
"Well if you insist." Louis giggled and then Zayn had to look away from his two friends making out.

"Euw, Get a room!" Harry complained, hiding his face in his hands.

"You'll realise you're gay sooner or later." Louis mumbled in between kisses. Zayn blushed and turned to Harry and Liam, "I shouldn't have said anything." He said laughing

Harry giggled, looking at Liam as well. "How sick is Dani?" He frowned.

Liam sighed, "Sick of me." He said, trying not to sound sad, "And thats fine. I should give her a bit of space. I was wrong to go to that party anyways."

"What? Li, I'm sure she cant be sick of you.." He insisted.

Liam sighed, "I know I was drunk, but kissing that girl was wrong. Danni is my girlfriend, I cant misplace her trust like that."

Harry bit his lip. " Well, Yeah.." he mumbled as he heard the bell ring again.

Zayn stood quickly, "What do we have now?" He asked

"History." Harry yawned, standing up.

Zayn rolled his eyes, "Oh, no rush then." He said, "Wanna be late? You can use me as an excuse." He said, hoping to get out of it.

"No, i wont use you as an exuse." He chuckled, grabbing his hand. " Come on, Zayny." he teased, walking towards the classroom.

Zayn rolled his eyes, stumbling behind Harry who was already taking massive steps again, "But its history!" He whined

"But we'll have a test soon." Harry chuckled, walking slightly slower so Zayn could follow.

Liam had a class the same way, "You know you really look like a little kid, especially seeing as Harry just loves holding your hand."

Harry blushed, looking down as he let go of Zayns hand. " I dont."he murmured.

Zayn pouted and Liam shrugged, "It doesn't matter. Harry has to hold my hand because little kids get knocked around in crowds." Zayn said, "He's just being nice."

Harry smirked. "right." he said, finally getting to the classroom.

Zayn sighed, he didn't mind calling himself a little kid if it meant he got to hold Harrys hand. Not that Harry wanted to hold his though, oh well. Zayn was scared about how quickly he'd developed feelings for the boy.

"See you later, Liam. " Harry said before entering the classroom with Zayn.

Zayn walked in and the teacher looked at him confused, "Do you have the wrong class love?" The lady asked, Zayn huffed.  
"N-No. Harry brought me here."  
"But, we're not... How old are you?"

Zayn sighed, looking at Harry to help him out, hating how everyone thought he was a child.

Harry couldnt help but smirk. " Uhm, No , Zayn is in this class. He's just.. Uhm, a bit short. " he chuckled.

Zayn sighed, "Thanks." He said sarcastically  
"But, his face, he looks so young as well!" The teacher said confused, Zayn huffed again.  
"No, I am in this class." He said, "You can see my time table if you don't believe me."

The teacher nodded, looking at his schedule. "Oh. Im sorry sweety. You two can take seats in the back."

Zayn sighed "Am I really that bad?" He whispered to Harry as he headed to the back of the class. He couldn't see over the kids heads though.

"No." Harry chuckled, sitting down as he yawned, listening to the teacher talking.

Zayn frowned, "Can I get your notes after class?" He asked Harry, "I cant see what she's writing."

Harry giggled. "Okay. I'll fix you a seat in the front in the next class." He said, writing in his book.

Zayn rolled his eyes, "I'd rather sit up the back with you and not see then sit up the front like a loner."

"I can sit in the front with you." he smirked, continuing to write.

Zayn sighed, "Fine." He whispered, taking notes on what the teacher was saying and drawing on the side of his page.

Harry wrote down what the teacher said, sighing as he glanced at the clock.

Zayn began fiddling with his pen, the margins of his page covered in god knows how many different patterns and pictures.

Harry looked over at Zayns paper, surprised to see the drawings that were acutally pretty good. " wow." he smiled.

Zayn blushed, covering his page, "Sorry, I zoned out..." He said embarrased.

Harry chuckled. " You're a great drawer"

Zayn shook his head, "Not really, I just draw..."

"But you're way better than me." he smirked.

"Thats not difficult Styles." A boy sitting in front of them said quietly. Zayn laughed

Harry rolled his eyes. " Shut up." he joked.

Zayn giggled, looking at Harry with a smile, "I bet you're amazing at it." He said, "Its all practice."

"No. I've tried a million times, i really cant get it." he chuckled.

Zayn frowned, "Then I'll teach you," He said calmly

"Okay." harry grinned, looking over at Zayn.


End file.
